Just Four Little Words
by Jesuschic7
Summary: Who knew just four little words could say so much? A oneshot from JC7. Read it, it's so sweet. In my opinion anyway.


Hey, y'all! Yeah, I know. I should be workin' on TUDP. But, I had this idea for a oneshot and had to write it before I went insane. Since most oneshots are romantic, you know that this one will be too. Can you figure out who the lucky couple is? Probably. This story takes place in Adventure, before Kari's arrival and after Etemon's defeat. -does the 'Etemon's gone FINALLY' dance-

Which means it's during the Myotismon arc. Any ideas yet? Probably. Mostly because, if you've read TUDP, then you know who my favorite couples are. Take a wild guess. Don't know? You will by the first word.

Disclaimer- I am disclaiming that I don't own Digimon. Because it is part of my plan to rule the world. Digimon may not be mine now, but it will be. Until then, I'm stuck not owning Digimon. Life stinks sometimes.

Please, read and review my story. It is a good oneshot. I promise. Well, I don't technically "promise" but I do guarentee that you will read it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this pointless commentary that "happens" to feature a disclaimer. Read it and love it. Then, as you remember certain episodes that shall be mentioned at the ending commentary, that will "happen" to feature begging for reviews, cry your heart out like I did while writing this. Okay, I didn't cry, but I did get sad. In the meantime, read this sweet and beautiful oneshot by me.

JC7

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gatomon looked out over the ocean. She sat on the roof of Myotismon's castle, silently. Her blue eyes matched the water perfectly and her fur matched the snow on the nearby mountains.

Wizardmon watched her from a short distance. He thought that she was more beautiful than the nature that surrounded her. But he'd never tell her that; her friendship was too valuable to risk. Still, he couldn't help thinking of her, for she slipped into his thoughts and dreams often. He always wondered how Myotismon could look into Gatomon's innocent yet tantalizing blue eyes and see something to attack. When he looked however, he saw a beautiful, remarkable friend. Someone he loved and cared for more than anything.

Wizardmon flew out of the shadows and sat beside her. Gatomon greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Wizardmon," she said, smiling at her friend.

"Hello. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed unhappy about something."

"Well, I had been thinking about something."

"What was it? Or should I leave you to your thoughts."

"No, stay. I was just thinking about the reason I feel so lonely, about the emptiness in my heart that hurts me every day. Why does it exist? Why hasn't it been filled?"

"Well, I can't say exactly, Gatomon. Maybe there is someone out there you must find. Maybe that someone has all the answers. You may not find it today, but you will. Someday."

"Thank you, Wizardmon. You always manage to cheer me up when I'm down. That's why you're the best friend a 'mon could ever ask for."

"Glad to be, Gatomon. I know that you'll have a full heart someday."

Gatomon's eyes started tearing up. She knew she could never deserve such a good friend as Wizardmon. She also knew that she would never find anyone who could ever replace his friendship.

Gatomon reached over and kissed Wizardmon on his cheek, which turned red the moment she did. He knew now that he had to say something. This something could put their friendship in jeopardy. Still, he knew that if he didn't say it now, he might never get the chance.

"Gatomon, um, well, this isn't easy for me to say, but, uh, working with you may be the best thing to ever happen to me. What I'm trying to say is, well," he took a deep breath. "I love you, Gatomon."

He held his breath as he waited for her reply.

"I-I love you too, Wizardmon."

Wizardmon let out the breath he had been holding in. He smiled under his hat.

"Who knew that just four little words could say so much?"

"That depends on who's saying them."

With that, Gatomon reached over and hugged him. For that moment, in Wizardmon's caring arms, she felt as if the emptiness in her heart was finally gone, never to be seen again.

-----------------The End-----------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that the best WizaGato you've ever read? Maybe not, I have read better ones. But it is a pretty good one, right Toramon?

-silence-

See, Toramon agrees with me! Yeah, I know it's short, but give me a break! It's the best I could do without the story getting overwhelmed and turned from a sweet story into a load of too much mushy crap. I'm not the most, well, lets just say I don't like lots of mushy junk like that. I'm more of a humor/action person. Still, I have a weakness for a good Takari and a good WizaGato or PataGato. Mostly WizaGato.

Anyway, you may remember that I mentioned something about a few episodes. Now, if this had actually happened and you are a Wizardmon or WizaGato fan, like me, then the following episodes would've made you cry even harder than they probably already did-

-Gatomon Comes Calling-

-The Eighth Child Revealed-

-Wizardmon's Gift-

-Ghost of a Chance-

They made me cry already but if this had happened, then I would've cried even more. Crap, now I'm fizin' to cry all over my notebook. Oh well. Anyway, I'm too sad to beg, so I'll just plead. Please, review my story so I can get better at writing. Please and thank you. One last message-

Rest in Peace, Wizardmon. You shall be in the hearts and minds of Digimon fans forever.

God bless y'all and have a great weekend. I know I will.

JC7


End file.
